1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device and an electronic apparatus including the electro-optical device.
2. Related Art
Since an organic electroluminescent (EL) display device which is a self-light emitting device is easily made thin as compared with a liquid crystal display device requiring an illumination device such as a backlight, various applications utilizing thinness and lightness have been proposed.
For example, in JP-A-2005-19082, an organic EL display device in which an organic EL layer is interposed between two glass substrates made thin to 100 μm or less is suggested. According to this display device, the organic EL layer is interposed between two glass substrates with an excellent barrier property so as to suppress permeation by moisture into the organic EL layer and to enhance durability. In addition, the glass substrates are made thin so as to provide flexibility.
In addition, similarly, Japanese Patent No. 4131639 discloses a liquid crystal display device for realizing flexibility by making a glass substrate thin. According to Japanese Patent No. 4131639, when a thin liquid crystal display device is used in a state of being bound into a notebook or a pocket book and the like, although an external force such as dropping or bending is applied, the external force is escaped through taking advantage of the flexibility thus preventing fatal damage such as breaking. The flexibility appropriate to the liquid crystal display device can be conjectured from the terms of the description of the embodiments and the drawings and the like as a degree of pliability of the whole device.
In such a display device, a drive wiring circuit for displaying and driving a plurality of pixels formed in a display region was formed in the circumference of the display region, that is, a frame region.
In the case of the organic EL display device, in order to prevent permeation by moisture from the peripheral portion of the glass substrate, the frame region was lengthened so as to be sufficiently filled with a sealing agent. In other words, the frame region also functioned as a barrier layer so as to secure reliability (lifespan).
On the other hand, as the market demands, frame narrowing has been required. This is because, in an electronic apparatus in which a display device is assembled, the planar size of the electronic apparatus is increased if the frame region is large. In addition, there is a need for a so-called tiling type display device capable of realizing a desired aspect ratio and size by aligning a plurality of display devices, in which frame narrowing is realized.
However, in a display device of the related art, it is difficult to realize frame narrowing. In detail, since there is a trade-off between frame narrowing and reliability securing, it is difficult to secure reliability if the frame region is short and frame narrowing is not realized if a predetermined length of the frame region is secured. In other words, in the display device of the related art, it is difficult to secure reliability and narrow the frame compatibly. Even when the display device has flexibility, since the frame region is not decreased due to flexibility, it is difficult to narrow the frame.
If the frame region is long, the frame region is an obstacle even when tiling is performed. Thus, it is difficult to realize a seamless display and to obtain sufficient display quality. In other words, a tiling type display device capable of realizing a display which suppresses a seam has not been proposed.
In addition, even when the degree of flexibility of the whole display device is provided as in Japanese Patent No. 4131639, the display device is only used to be bound into a notebook or a pocket book and the like. Accordingly, it is difficult to take advantage of the flexibility. In other words, in the display device of the related art, flexibility is only applied to a thin display device, but a new application utilizing the flexibility has not been proposed.
That is, a valid application utilizing the flexibility was not found.